


Sin

by Feather Qwill (Feather_Qwill)



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Extinction, Gen, Origin Myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Qwill/pseuds/Feather%20Qwill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the way it ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin

This is the way it ends:

Men with their guns and sacks to carry carcass piled on carcass, heavy and decaying and filthy, left to rot because the meat is foul and there’s better somewhere on this rock. Men with their knives and their axes and their sweat that salts the earth when they hack and cut and slash and build build build more ships more houses more handles for more axe-blades. 

Rats, crawling, scratching, sniffing, through the night, exploding from the ships, they seek and find fresh food on foreign soil, needle-teeth crunching and cracking, piercing holes through too-soft shells and they suck and suck and suck. Better than biscuits.

This is the way it ends:

She is lovely, she is perfect, she is his and He Will Have Her because he wants her and he loves her and He Is God and if she doesn’t come he will Make Her Pay. 

This is the way it ends:

An adam and an eve in a garden, they don’t know who they are and they are happy not to know, they are, they really really are, but they just want one quick taste, one small bite never hurt anyone, but the fruit dies in their throats and they choke and they gasp for air and when they can breathe again they are Different, they are not an adam and an eve, they are Adam and they are Eve. 

They make themselves claws of stone to rip the hides the flesh the bones of the friends they raise from birth, and there is _so much blood_ but they are hungry and they want to eat.

This is the way it begins:

A father holds a son on his lap and tells stories, paints stories, of pain of hurt of fear and What Must Be Done. He smiles and the air turns to history and he bathes the child in their family’s blood so that he will understand and Never Forget.

**Author's Note:**

> end.


End file.
